Ella es mi Unico Amor
by Sol Malfoy Granger
Summary: Fue entonces cuando oí esas terribles palabras. - La estamos perdiendo doctor, no responde.- No te rindas, no puedes dejarme solo… Yo…- decía y como si algo en mi interior se encendiera le grite con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Yo te amo Hermione! .: ONE-SHOT :.


_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Ella es mi único Amor**

**By **Sol Potter de Cullen

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&- Flash Back -&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Todavía no se como es que había pasado todo aquello, en que momento fue que ella, Hermione Jane Granger entro en mi corazón, aun no lo sabía, lo único de lo cual estoy completamente seguro es que la amo con todo mi corazón, daría la vida por ella… solo por ella…

Ella fue la única que me escucho, que me creyó cuando regrese de nuevo a Hogwarts después de haber pasado todo aquello con Voldemort, lo derrotaron como era de esperarse y también como era de esperarse lo derroto quien debía derrotarlo, aquel niño-que-sobrevivió y del cual hablaba la profecía, Harry Potter, quien con la ayuda de sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y con un poco de mi ayuda (aunque no lo crean) lo logramos y por fin la paz regreso a los dos mundos, tanto al Mágico como al Muggle.

Después de aquella pelea todo había vuelto a la normalidad, habíamos regresado a Hogwarts a terminar nuestro último año hasta Potter que había dicho que no lo haría porque Dumbledore ya no seria nunca más el director pero lo hizo, sus amigos lo convencieron para que volviera y él acepto. Lo único por lo que me sentía triste es no tener a mis padres, ellos habían muerto a manos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mas que nada por eso decidí decir donde se encontraba y ayudar, de cierta forma quería vengar su muerte.

Hermione y yo platicábamos todo el tiempo, salíamos a Hogsmeade, pasamos la navidad juntos en fin me divertía mucho con su compañía al igual que ella con la mía. Sinceramente si alguien me preguntase en que momento fue que paso no sabría como contestar, no sabia como es que el estar a su lado me parecía tan fácil, ese odio que mis padres alimentaron durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido por completo. Para mi ella era una inspiración, una hermosa persona tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella como un tonto y lo peor es que pensaba que jamás seria correspondido pero que equivocado estaba.

Durante los meses siguientes todo entre Hermione y yo estaba muy bien pero eso cambio bruscamente una noche. De la nada ella se enfermo así que rápidamente la lleve con Madame Pomfrey_._

- Esta chica esta muy enferma Minerva. Por primera vez no se lo que tiene una estudiante.- escuche decir a la enfermera. Tienen que llevarla a San Mungo rápidamente.-los apuro.

La profesora no perdió el tiempo pero antes de que ella se marchara me hablo.

- Yo…-decía sin fuerzas.

- No hables Herms por favor.-le suplique.

- Me… me encanta… cuando me dices Herms.-sonrió débilmente.

Yo también trate de sonreír, quería que ella sintiese que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Te… te dijeron que es lo que tengo?-me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de ternura.

- No.-mentí. No podía decirle que no sabían lo que tenía después continúe. Lo único que se es que te llevaran a San Mungo para que te examinen bien.-le dije.

- Entonces… es grave lo que tengo.-dijo triste y su mirada se desvió hacia otro lado.

- No pienses eso.-la anime. Tal… tal vez es solo por precaución.-trate de sonreír fingiendo que nada malo pasaba.

Acaricie lentamente su cabello, estaba tan suave a pesar de que lo tenía un poco alborotado se veía muy bella, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, me imagino que se debía a la fiebre que tenía en esos momentos. Mientras yo la acariciaba, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos amielados y me sonrió.

- Sabes Draco….-empezó a decir. Desde… desde hace algún tiempo había querido decirte algo y… con todo esto creo que llegó la hora.-me miro seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte algo angustiado debido a la seriedad que me mostraba su rostro.

- Bueno yo…

La mire con detenimiento, vi como el color de sus mejillas aumentaba, pensé que se sentía mal pero me equivoque.

- Te amo.-la oí decir.

Después de escuchar aquella frase de amor me quede helado. Me sorprendí al oír esas dos palabras que tanto había querido escuchar de sus labios. No supe que decir, simplemente me quede ahí mirándola, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, la seguí mirando con asombro, ella se dio cuenta y desvió su mirada. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que yo también la amaba con toda mi alma pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, no me salía las palabras aunque no sabia el porque, tal vez se debía a que en mi familia jamás nos dijimos que nos queríamos y yo crecí en ese ambiente donde solo había desprecio, amargura, odio hacia los demás que no eran igual a ti, no es que justifique mi conducta pero para mi es muy difícil decirle a alguien que lo estimo, mucho mas que lo amo y más a ella… por que me asustaba mucho este sentimiento, era tan grande lo que sentía por esa castaña de ojos amielados, tanto amor por ella que si algo le llegara a pasar yo me moriría, no podría soportar vivir sin su hermosa sonrisa, sin sus hermosos ojos y su bella mirada. Al pensar en ello me di cuenta de que debía decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, estaba a punto de decirle que yo también la amaba cuando la profesora McGonagall nos interrumpió, venía con Potter.

- Siento interrumpirlos.- se disculpo.

- No… no se preocupe Profesora.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir Srita. Granger.

- Esta bien.- asintió débilmente mi castaña.

- Cuídate Hermione, pronto iremos a visitarte.-escuche que le dijo su mejor amigo.

Antes de desaparecer volteo, me miró y sonrió.

- Nos vemos pronto Draco.-me dijo.

- Claro.-sonreí. Te voy a ir a ver todos los días.-le prometí.

Ella asintió en forma de agradecimiento y se marcho al Hospital. Yo no pude ir con ella porque no me dejaron, tenían que saber primero que es lo que tenía y después ya podríamos ir a visitarla y como yo no quería que se perdiera más tiempo no dije nada, ni sus amigos tampoco, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella.

- Se pondrá bien.-me dijo Potter poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Lo se.-le conteste.

- Yo se que tu la amas Malfoy y ella a ti.

Ante esta afirmación voltee a mirarlo sorprendido, como es que Potter sabía que yo amaba a Hermione y como si él me leyera la mente me dijo.

- Se te nota demasiado.-sonrió.

- ¿Ella lo sabe? –le pregunte.

- No, es demasiado despistada para estas cosas.

- Tengo que decírselo.-murmure.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada.

Momentos después Potter me comunico que Hermione se había puesto muy mal, tan mal que había entrado en coma. Al principio no le creía.

- No estés jugando con eso Potter.-lo agarre de la túnica.

- No estoy jugando Malfoy, se puso muy mal y entro en coma. Los médicos no dan muchas esperanzas.-me dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

Lo solté y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero en lugar de eso cerré mi puño y golpee la pared con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que mis nudillos sangraron.

- Tranquilo Malfoy.-trato de calmarme Potter.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Si la mujer que amo se esta muriendo!– le grite.

- Lo se pero…

- Pero nada Potter, tu no sabes como me siento.- me deje caer al suelo frio.

- Tal vez no pero recuerda que yo también quiero mucho a Hermione y me duele verla así.- se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué Potter? ¿Por que la vida es así conmigo? ¿Por que me quiere quitar lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida? Lo único que me ha hecho feliz de verdad. Primero fueron mis padres ahora ella… yo… yo no… no puedo mas.-y sin poder aguantar más llore como jamás lo había hecho, no me importo que Potter me viera así, sentía un profundo dolor dentro de mí, sentía que la vida se me iba de las manos. Él no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, con su mano en mi hombro dejando también salir unas lágrimas.

Después de ese día hice todo lo posible por ver a Hermione, por ir a visitarla pero no nos dejaban igual no me importo, tenia que verla, no podía aguantar ni un minuto mas. Así que un buen día me escape con la ayuda de Potter y Weasley. Cuando por fin llegue a San Mungo, entre, le pregunte a la recepcionista el número de cuarto de Hermione, me lo dijo y lo más rápido que pude subí.

Llegue a la habitación, gire la perrilla, entre y la vi, estaba ahí tendida en la cama, se veía tan pálida y me fui acercando a ella lentamente. Cuando llegue me senté frente a ella y acaricie su rostro, estaba un poco caliente, la observe, parecía que estaba dormida, agarre su mano y la bese.

- Por favor Hermione despierta ya.-le suplique con lagrimas en mis ojos. Aquí estoy, ya… ya puedes despertar.-sin poder aguantar más rompí a llorar abrazándola. Por favor, despiértate.-le suplicaba una y otra vez.

- Usted no puede estar aquí jovencito.-me dijo una enfermera regordeta que había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

- Yo… solo quiero estar con ella.-le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

- ¿Es tu novia? – me pregunto acongojada.

- Si.- le respondí.

- Se ve que la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- No sabe cuanto.

- Bueno…- pensó un poco. Vamos a hacer una cosa, por ahora vete a tu casa y te dejare verla los días que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que ponerle algunos medicamentos y hacerle un chequeo.

Yo asentí y me marche. Los siguientes días no cambiaron en nada, Hermione seguía dormida y no despertaba. A veces me reprochaba a mi mismo el no haberle dicho cuando podía que la amaba, que era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida y que no quería perderla por nada del mundo, que si eso sucediera yo me moriría.

Al igual que yo sus amigos nunca faltaban aunque casi siempre la enfermera solo me dejaba verla a mí pero no podía negarles ese derecho así que de vez en cuando me salía yo para dejarlos a solas con ella.

Me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada, solo veía como los doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación, decían las pocas esperanzas que tenían de que ella se salvara, trataba de no escucharlos, yo estaba seguro de que un día Hermione despertaría y me volvería a ver con sus hermosos ojos amielados. Y así fue. Un día estaba con ella y le pedía que se despertara, como todos los días lo hacia, le agarre la mano y sentí como ella me la apretó, me emocione mucho pero mi emoción creció aun mas cuando voltee a ver su rostro, vi como abría sus ojos y volteaban a mirarme.

- Herms despertaste.-le dije con una gran felicidad.

Ella sonrió.

- Yo… yo lo sabía, sabía que te ibas a despertar.- sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de tanta emoción.

De pronto de la nada volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que mi sonrisa desaparecía. Herms despierta ¡Despierta!-le grite.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento varios doctores entraron muy rápido a la habitación, me dijeron que me fuera pero no les hice caso, yo quería saber que pasaba, fue entonces cuando oí esas terribles palabras que no quería escuchar.

- La estamos perdiendo doctor, no responde.-dijo la misma enfermera que me había permitido verla.

Sentí como mi corazón pasaba de la felicidad a la tristeza en un segundo, toda mi emoción se convirtió en angustia y preocupación.

- ¡No me puedes dejar Herms!- le grite.

- No puedes estar aquí.-me quiso sacar una enfermera.

- ¡Suélteme! Yo quiero estar con ella. Por favor Herms no te rindas, ¡No te rindas!-le volví a gritar.

- Haga el favor de salir de aquí.- volvió a insistir la enfermera pero yo no le hacia el menos caso.

- No te rindas, no puedes dejarme solo… Yo…- decía y como si algo en mi interior se prendiera le grite con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Yo te amo Hermione! ¡Te amo como nunca imagine amar a nadie! Por… por favor no me dejes… te amo, no me dejes… por favor.- le suplique al momento me deje caer de rodillas llorando como un bebé.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&- Fin del Flash Back -&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**En la Actualidad**

Mi rostro se torno serio al recordar esos momentos horribles que había pasado pero todo aquello que viví me ha marcado la vida para siempre, me ha formado en la persona que soy actualmente. Ya han pasado exactamente 7 años desde aquel horrible día.

- ¡Vaya! Ha pasado tanto tiempo.-exclame mirando hacia el Lago. "Es tan bello"- pensé.

Después de aquel día me mude a la casa de mis padres donde he manejado todos los bienes de mi familia, siendo el único descendiente vivo que queda de los Malfoy's. Voltee hacia un lado cuando de pronto recordé la horrible sensación que sentí aquel día, una lágrima rodó por mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué lloras papi? – me pregunto mi pequeña hija de 4 años.

- Por nada Samantha, solo recordaba cosas, cosas que me han hecho fuerte y por las cuales sufrí mucho.- le conteste.

- Ah.-dijo llena de inocencia y sin entender alguna de mis palabras pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si ella era ajena a toda aquella historia, me miro y sonrió. Papi ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde y sabes que a mi mamá no me gusta eso.-me agarro de la mano.

- Tienes razón.-me levante con una sonrisa, Samantha tenia el don de alejar todos los malos pensamientos de mi con su ternura y cariño, se parecía tanto a su madre.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, al entrar pude ver una silueta que conocía demasiado bien, pude ver a mi querida y hermosa esposa. Desde hace 6 años que me había casado con esa mujer, con la mujer que estuve a punto de perder 7 años atrás.

- Hola mi amor.-me beso Hermione.

- Hola.- sonreí correspondiéndole el beso.

- Mamá ¿sabes por que papi estaba llorando? –pregunto inocentemente Samantha.

Volteo a verme, se acerco de nuevo a mí y me beso.

- Ya estoy aquí, jamás te voy a dejar, no lo hice hace 7 años y no lo haré ahora.-me aseguro.

- Lo se Herms, es solo que… bueno no se porque lo recordé pero te prometo que no lo haré más.- la agarre de la cintura y la bese.

Nuestra pequeña hija sonrió, se parecía tanto a su madre, tenía su mismo color de cabello, sus mismas facciones, lo único que había sacado de mi eran los ojos grises, esos ojos grises que habían enamorado a su madre años atrás.

- ¿Qué les parece si comemos afuera? –pregunto de pronto Hermione.

- Si, comamos en el Jardín.-contesto alegremente Samantha.

Con la ayuda de la magia sacamos la comida, los cubiertos y demás accesorios. Hermione tendió una manta en el pasto la cual daba un excelente paisaje hacia el Lago, pusimos las cosas sobre ella y comenzamos a comer. Al terminar Samantha empezó a jugar con su varita, la cual le había regalado en navidad. Mientras ella intentaba realizar un hechizo yo voltee a ver a Hermione.

- Te amo.-le dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

- Yo también te amo Draco.-me correspondió el abrazo.

Después acaricie su cabello para pasar a su mejilla, la mire intensamente antes de besarla.

- Me encantas.-le dije.

- Y tú a mi.- sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece si encargamos un varón?-le pregunte con una picara sonrisa.

Ella me miro aun sonriendo y dijo:

- Pero esta vez que tenga mis ojos.-contesto para después besarme.

En ese momento nuestra hija se abalanzo hacia nosotros.

- ¡Ya puedo hacer un hechizo!-exclamo con felicidad.

- ¿Así? Haber muéstranos.-le dije.

- ¡Alarte Ascendere!-pronuncio al mismo tiempo en que un tazón lleno de agua salió impulsado hacia arriba para después caer sobre mí.

Hermione y Samantha se echaron a reír.

- A con que riéndose de mi eh.-dije mientras sin esperarlo me abalance sobre ellas y empecé a empaparlas.

- No papi, no.-me decía Samantha.

Me detuve y ella me miro apenada.

- Perdón papi.-se disculpo.

- No te preocupes hija. Veo que serás igual de inteligente que tu madre.-le sonríe, ella también me sonrió.

- Si espero que saque mi inteligencia.- sonrió triunfante mi Hermione para después pronunciar. ¡Tergeo!-y yo quede como limpio.

- Gracias.- sonreí.

- De nada. Cuando quieras.-me dijo sensualmente.

Eso provoco que sonriera aun más. Poco tiempo después nos volvimos a sentar en la manta sobre el pasto y nos abrazamos para así quedarnos toda la tarde. Nos reímos de los hechizos de Samantha, nuestra hermosa hija, fruto de nuestro Amor. Ahora puedo decir que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, tengo a la mujer que amo y una hija preciosa… tengo todo lo que siempre anhele, una familia.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? A mi si, casi lloro :-(, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me despido. Dejen Reviews!!!!

Cuídense.

Hasta Luego.


End file.
